


Příběh o hobitovi, co šel za dobrodružstvím

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Kid Frodo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Bilbo nikdy nikomu neukázal, co se skrývá v truhlici, kterou si přinesl ze svého dobrodružství. Ale malý Frodo je dobrým důvodem, proč to změnit.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins
Series: very short tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Kudos: 1





	Příběh o hobitovi, co šel za dobrodružstvím

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 12: „No no – it's alright, come here."

„Ne ne – Je to v pořádku. Pojď sem," usměje se Bilbo na chlapce postávajícího ve dveřích. Natáhne k němu ruku, aby svému pozvání dodal váhy, ale malý Frodo stejně ještě moment či dva nejistě postává na místě, než se odšourá do místnosti.

„Omlouvám se," špitne malý hobit. „Nechtěl jsem rušit."

„Jaképak rušení," mávne Bilbo rukou, jako by mouchu zaháněl. „Není možné, abych dělal něco důležitějšího, než jsi ty, Frodo."

Mladý hobit se celý zamračí, jako by nad tímto prohlášením uvažoval. Očividně mu moc nevěří, protože střelil pohledem po truhličce, co stojí v Bilbově pracovně, a kterou jeho strýc střeží víc, než stříbrné lžičky, které odnesla teta Lobélie.

Bilbo se jen pousměje a znovu malému pokyne rukou, zatímco se sám zvedá ze židle.

„Pojď se podívat, jestli chceš," řekne, než si klekne vedle malé truhly a zvedne její víko.

Frodo se nenechá pobízet dvakrát. Jaké poklady asi musí ta truhla skrývat?

Ukázalo se, že žádné.

Nebo skoro žádné. Jen balíček zabalený v plátně, nějaké staré papíry a – to je opravdický meč!

Bilbo opatrně vytáhne meč a balíček z truhly a špičkami prstů přejede po papírech, než si sedne na zem čelem ke svému synovci.

„Tenhle meč ukovali elfové v dávných dobách," povídá Bilbo, zatímco pomalu vytahuje Žihadlo s pochvy. Pořád stejně ostré, jako když ho našel. Pořád mu skvěle padne do ruky.

„Teda pro hobita to je meč. Trpaslík by se ti smál, že je to ořezávátku. Elf či člověk by ti řekl, že je to pouhá dýka, a pro ně to tak doopravdy je, vždyť jsou mnohem větší než my," vypráví Bibo.

„A co je v tomto," šťouchne Frodo prstem do balíčku.

„To je dárek, který jsem dostal od krále trpaslíků," řekne Bilbo se vší vážností, než rozváže motouz a rozbalí plátno a po tolika letech vytáhne na světlo mitrilovou košili, kterou kdysi dostal od trpaslíka se zlatou nemocí. „Trpaslíci z království pod horou ji ukovali pro elfího prince, ale nikdy mu ji nepředali. A protože elfí princátka jsou velká jako dospělý hobit, dostal košili nakonec hobit, aby ho chránila v bitvě proti armádě skřetů."

„To jako doopravdy?" vyhrkne Frodo, oči navrch hlavy.

„No samozřejmě!," přikyvuje Bilbo. „Všechno je to pravda."

„Povíš mi o tom?"

„Je to příběh o hobitovi, co se vydal za dobrodružstvím. Jednou ho možná i celý sepíšu. Koneckonců, je to příběh o králích a princích a drakovi."

„Drak?!"

„Ano. Ale ten byl až na konci cesty, i když ne na konci příběhu."

„A co bylo na začátku?"

„Na začátku? Tam byl jeden hobit, který žil v noře."


End file.
